


Just blue

by noel2236



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 私设：omega不遇到alpha不会发情，如果身边有高水平alpha会周期很短。年龄瞎设，为了我的双罗宾，即：桶刚成为罗宾1年后比他小两岁的大米来了。人类世界里有一部分人有动物血统（生殖隔离我不知道），等级按食物链走。





	Just blue

“这是你的安全屋？”Damian突然出现在窗口时Jason吓得手一抖，无针头注射器差点掉在地上，但药液擦过他裸露的小臂，溅到了一边的柜子上。

这不应该的，他之前明明故意和Damian吵架，气走了仍是少年的Alpha，好让自己有机会跑过来打抑制剂。虽然已经年满16但没有人知道他分化了，但因为他实在长得很慢，个头和Damian比起来好像他才是小两岁的那一个，连Bruce和Alfred也以为他只是发育比较迟缓。实际上他一年前就分化成了Omega。本来因为自己的狐狸血统他觉得Bruce能收留他已经很勉强，要是还是个Omega，就算Bruce不会把他扫地出门，也不会再继续让他当罗宾。

他不可能受得了那个，于是他把当初自己的小破屋子整理好后当成了一个小据点，把抑制剂都藏在这里，在感到快有发情迹象时就过来注射。一开始他还只需要应付Bruce高水平信息素的影响，而半年前Damian也分化成Alpha后，情况急转直下。不知收敛的另一个罗宾让他的热潮期紊乱，周期也变短了，让他不得不更频繁而费劲地瞒过他们来这里抑制自己的热潮，现在却偏偏让罗宾撞见。

“出去！”他飞起一脚就踢了过去，Damian灵活地避开，仍然好奇地看着注射器。“这是什么？你不会在嗑药吧？”

Jason把注射器扔到床上，没有回答而是采取了持续的攻击。他们两个都不介意打斗，不介意让对方吃到苦头，但这次他还真是理由正当地必须要打晕Damian。他专注地看着面前比自己略高一些的少年，知道必须速战速决，他没有Damian的耐力，身体正要开始发热，越拖延他只会更加无力。他假装攻击Damian的脸，却用膝盖顶向了男孩的腹部。Damian闷闷地哼了一声，面具下的表情狠厉了起来，没有出鞘的武士刀回手横劈，Jason迅速向后躲开，却还是被扫到了胯骨最凸出的部分，那里只有一层薄薄的皮肤，顿时疼得他觉得骨头似乎都碎了。他捂着伤处跳开，看到Damian满足地呲了呲牙，典型的狼族习惯，绿色眼睛满是侵略性地盯着他，好像在说“不知道你现在在闹什么，但是我很满意”。

“不想死就快滚开。”Jason咬牙切齿地发出威胁，Damian这个狼崽子一打架就散发信息素的习惯真是太讨厌了，他明显地感到手心和小腹热了起来，膝盖也有些发软，喉咙干得就像一天没喝过水。

“啧，没想到你还有自己的小地盘。”Damian故意咧嘴笑着望向他，耀武扬威地晃动着手里仍未出鞘的刀，“不过你是我的，你的地方当然也是我的。”

“你又忘叼你的安慰奶嘴了。”他尖刻地说，“再说这里有什么好？地方还不够摆你摇篮的。”

Damian的笑容收了回去，绿色的眼睛危险地变暗了。Jason知道这是狼崽子攻击的前兆，在Damian冲过来时轻巧地从那个毛刺脑袋上越了过去，虽然漂亮而平稳的落地了，可随着这个动作，热液也冲出来湿透了他的腿根。他僵住了，而Damian疑惑地抽了抽鼻子。

“是你？”Damian惊讶地看着他，“不……你是——”

Jason不能再纠缠了，他扑向床上的注射枪，可Damian也扑向了他，少年不算太重但带着冲劲的力量从背后把他一下砸进床垫里，受压的肺部让他咳了一声，带着绿色长手套的手仍然伸向了注射枪，可Damian抓住了他的手腕，把他的手向后弯折，几乎快提到另一侧肩上。

Jason痛得喘气，习惯性的忍耐让他没有叫出声而是咬住了嘴唇，Damian的力道轻了一些也让他的姿势好受了一些，却还是牢牢地按住了他，另一只手拿起了已经不用看就知道装了什么的注射枪。

“你是Omega？”Damian确认了一下药剂的种类，把注射枪扔到角落，惊讶而兴奋地把他的披风从肩颈上扯下来，Jason愤怒地想要弓起背把狼崽子甩下去，却只勉强做到一半。不用回头他也知道Damian的一瞬间凝滞是在看着他不想暴露在人前的腺体，那里现在一定因为热潮期的开始而发红和凸显出来，而Damian发出了略带兴奋的喘息。“你果然是我的，我就知道。”

“少做梦了！我才不是你的！”他以为那只是Bruce同意他们两个一起做罗宾时，狼崽子心不甘情不愿的自我安慰大法，毕竟宣称这个低贱狡猾的小狐狸是属于自己的，能让狼崽子没那么有竞争感，但他没想到Damian会是真心实意这么想。“你这婴儿期的全能自恋什么时候能结束啊？”

“你也别做梦了，”Damian低下头，嘴唇轻轻甚至碰了碰他的腺体，让他再次忍耐地咬紧牙，“嘲笑我是婴儿无非让你好没那么害怕我。

“我从没害怕过你。”他在说这话时突然感到了害怕，Alpha，狼崽子，Damian从哪方面来说都能把他压得死死的。

“嘴硬也改变不了我已经是个Alpha，而且可以上你了的事实。”Damian说着，咬上了他的腺体。年轻的Omega瞪大了眼睛，一时不能相信也无法接受，狼族的Alpha犬齿咬得很疼，可信息素却因为如此直接的接触而注入他的皮肤，像电流般窜过了他的全身。那充满占有欲的信息素本应让Omega感到安心，可Jason却满心都是未知的恐惧。他是狐狸，是Omega，Damian只要想的话就能恶劣地把他玩弄到死，那一下下舔过他腺体的湿热舌尖不过是在品尝他的味道，带着浓浓的威胁。他不知道自己的手何时被放开了，但已经开始浑身颤栗的Omega使出全力也没办法从同样年轻的Alpha身下做出什么有效的挣扎，力量却随着Damian的每一次舔舐而流失。高热的下体和不断溢出的热液让他感到自己的身体如此陌生，他忍不住叫Damian停下，惊慌的声音带上了他自己也没有察觉的哭腔。然而Alpha也如此年轻和欠缺经验，只顾着捏着他的肩膀，迷失在了舔他腺体所尝到的气息中，在感到他拒绝的味道时才从喉咙深处发出低沉的咆哮，让他忍不住汗毛直竖。

“你的耳朵和尾巴呢？”Damian更紧地抓住了他的肩膀和手臂，压在他身上的身体好像也变得重了一些。在他觉得狼崽子的咆哮听上去越来越像兽类时Damian却突然开口了，声音哑得他有点吃惊，内容却让他更加生气和恐惧。在结合时露出动物特征是把自己的一切袒露给伴侣的标志，可Damian？伴侣？

“给我看，我要看你全部的样子，你是我的。”

“我不是……”他同样声音沙哑地抗拒，可男孩子解开了他的腰带，又拉扯着拽掉了他的短上衣和短裤，他的一只绿手套滑脱出去一半，另一只因为挣扎而翻卷堆积在他的手腕上。Alpha突然停下撕扯他衣服的动作，像是发现新世界一般隔着裤子摩擦他的屁股，让他感到了对方勃起时居然不小的部位。Omega惊慌地垂下头喘息了一声，忍不住想要向前爬，可Damian又啃了一口他的后颈，让他终于忍不住发出了一声惊叫。

可背上的重量却突然轻了。Jason疑惑地回过头，用红了眼眶的蓝眼睛不解地望向了狼崽子，却发现对方只是直起身体好脱衣服。

“干嘛那么看着我？”年轻的狼崽子其实也有点羞涩，不过很快就又摆出了蛮横的样子，“看你可怜，先给你看我的。”

黑中略带灰色的狼耳朵和狼尾巴在Damian这个年纪几乎可以用可爱来形容，因为耳型还不够尖，尾巴也不够长而显得很蓬松，但做为狐狸Jason看到时还是因为大自然的有效机制而紧张，而Damian那句带有莫名抚慰意义的话也是他们之间最后一句清醒状态的对白。Alpha的信息素和狼的气息参杂在一起，被赤裸的皮肤接收，浓烈得如影随形，让Jason呼吸困难。Damian终于把他的身体翻过来时，他的双手垂放在头侧，一时连收紧手指的力量都没有。狼崽子再次倾身亲吻他的嘴唇，齿尖划过他的唇角，舌头急切地入侵他的口腔，把更多狼的味道覆上他。小狐狸终于呜咽起来，觉得心脏在紧张而恐惧地跳动，下半身却酥麻酸软，苍白的双腿不由自主地在Damian黑色的长裤上蹭动，脚踝在男孩的背后交错又松开。他没有被这样吻过，另一个罗宾大概也没有这样吻过谁，只会小动物般地舔舐和啃咬他，吮吸他的舌尖和唇瓣，刺痛和快感交替，在Damian摸到门道之后他也忍不住回吻了，感到那包裹心脏的恐惧中隐藏最深的事实是他其实期待又喜欢。

反正Bruce不是他真正的父亲，Damian也不是他真正的兄弟，对方会对他做这样的事态度已经很明晰了。在Damian结束窒息般的长吻时他终于蹭掉了一只手套，用沁出薄汗的手背盖住自己的眼睛。他的耳朵和尾巴冒出来了，他没有办法控制，似乎他的身体比他的大脑更早意识到接下来要发生的事情根本无从逃避。Damian看起来很高兴，扑过来用犬齿一口咬住了小巧的三角形耳朵，把它含在嘴里用舌头揉来揉去。小狐狸哭喊了起来，啊啊地叫着想要躲开，可是Damian在松了嘴之后也只是换了一边而已。在Damian咬他耳朵时他的脸被迫贴在对方的肩颈处，无奈地呼吸着狼族Alpha的味道，终于忍不住凑了上去想要更多。他鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了舔Damian带咸味的皮肤，感到男孩也颤栗了，然后害羞般地掩饰着故意露出恼怒的模样，抓着他头顶的头发让他不得不仰起脸露出脖子，接着一口咬住了他尖尖的下巴。

“呜……”Jason闷闷地叫了出来，小狼崽大概满意了，这才留恋地舔舔他的下颌，沿着他的脖子一路磨蹭到锁骨，迟疑了一下之后，试探性地舔了他的胸口，在他猛地抽气和扭动时愉悦地加上手指一起照顾起了淡色的小凸起。Jason发出了真正小狐狸般的哀泣声，双手抱着带着狼耳朵的脑袋不知道该怎么办，手指在硬质的发间穿过，却没有真正地揪紧，迷茫地感受着所有陌生而危险的诱惑。少年在看到他呼吸时凸显的肋骨时不满地啧了一声，手指却沿着清晰的线条渐次抚触，手掌贴在他平坦收紧的小腹上意味不明地停留了一会之后，轻轻碰了碰他红肿的受伤的胯骨。Jason吃痛地吸了口气，缩了缩身体，Damian却好像这才发现人在受伤时会留下痕迹一般，专注地看着那儿。小狐狸的皮肤过于苍白了，让伤处看起来可怕又有种娇艳的红，男孩子一想到自己接下来做的事会让这样的皮肤上留下更多痕迹，呼吸就更加粗重起来。他把裤子干脆脱掉，看着自己发育更快的尺寸和小狐狸的并在一起，小狐狸马上激动得差点一脚踹上他的肩膀，可是摩擦的快感让小狼崽也忍不住颤栗，他把彼此的部位一起握住，无师自通地做出了抽插的动作，被接下来的感觉震惊得说不出话。Jason压抑着哭叫，只肯放出忍耐的喘息，细长的双腿在他腰侧不知所措地蹬动。更多Omega的甜美味道幽幽地侵入他的鼻间，Alpha小狼这才意识到还有一个更好更棒的地方在等他。

哇哦。Damian在内心微微地惊叹了一下。他握住Jason的膝弯向前压去，让比他身形略小一点的名义上的二哥几乎蜷成了一团，瘦巴巴的小屁股中间桃子形状的柔软囊袋下方是不断吐出透明湿滑液体的细致的穴口，那么小，却因为发情而微微红肿着，带着被浸润透了的水光。Jason好像在叫他不要看，但他无法移开目光，他知道在那里面还隐藏着另一个生殖口，如果他把自己的种子放进去，小狐狸会给他生下小崽子。罗宾觉得有些喘不上气，虽然自己还是个孩子，但想到这个时他激动得恨不得马上出去狼奔。这是朦胧的，似是而非的成人世界带来的诱惑，他还是男孩子，还是少年，但有了孩子以后小狐狸不但是他的，小狐狸的一切也会真正属于他。他原本只是喊着那句话让自己显得跋扈而嚣张，可他知道他早就认真了，这句话说出来时在他的内心里早就失去了最开始的恶意和戏弄，只剩下酸涩的甜意。

“Todd。”他宣告般的低语让Jason一时也疑惑地望向了他，但是小狼崽没有时间也无从解释他的心潮澎湃，他松开小狐狸的一条腿好腾出一只手来，然后摸了摸那个小小的入口。Jason马上紧张地扭动了，但他带着某种使命般的决心缓慢而坚定地伸进了一根手指。Jason的身体完全僵住了，满是泪痕的脸上蓝色眼睛瞪得很大，惊恐的神色里带着痛楚与期待，在他的手指微微弯曲，抚摸着里面又湿又软的肠壁时Jason发出惊惧的喘息，在他更往里探，摸到什么地方时Omega绷紧了身体反弓起来，细窄的腰弯曲得弧度惊人，下半身的重量都落在他的手指上也不在乎了。年轻的Alpha同样沉迷在这种奇特的感觉里，他的手指从来没感觉到过这样的触感，还有他能像拨动琴弦般地控制Jason的身体，他增加了手指，持续地抚摸和按压，让小狐狸虚脱的腿都开始不由自主地抽搐，光洁泛红的茎身在他面前颤抖着流出半透明的前液，味道香甜得让他想要去舔上一口，如果他不怕Jason哭得太厉害，他还会试试轻轻咬一咬。他自己的器官也同样地充血而勃起了，就算和同龄的Alpha比他的也粗壮得多，看起来几乎是那个小小的入口完全无法承受的尺寸，但越是这样，他就越感到了悸动。他抽出了手指，小狐狸的身体脱力地落回了床上，大口喘着气，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里有着对之前强烈快感的不解和突然断裂的不甘，红色的被滑液打湿的尾巴在狼崽的腿间拍打，让Alpha的大腿一阵刺痒。Damian揪住红色的尾巴根，在小狐狸的惊叫中拽了起来，引导着对方转了个身，趴在床上还翘起了屁股。

这就对了，他满意地一松手时，Jason的狐狸尾巴马上夹在了腿间，保护性地挡住了即将被入侵的地方。那尾巴又大又蓬松，几乎能把Jason可怜的小屁股遮掉，Damian差点笑出声，他把那尾巴再次揪起来，另一只手扶着自己的茎身，把头部抵在了被些微开拓过的入口，在大量滑液的帮助下开始进入。Jason的狐狸耳朵从后方看是黑色的，只有一道橙红色的镶边，眼下它们不安地耷拉着，在Jason一脸大难临头的表情回过头时看起来非常可爱，简直像只垂着耳朵的小羊。他刚进入一点，小狐狸就哀鸣起来，要不是被他拽着尾巴，那个瘦屁股就要溜掉了。

“Damian……Damian……”Jason难得地用哭腔叫着他，少年有些意外地歪了歪脑袋。要是以前他会嘲笑比他年长但个子长不过他的二哥，会嘲讽他的狐狸血统，会刺激他是比自己弱小的罗宾，可现在他温和地贴过去仔细倾听，满心都想着要照顾自己的Omega。

“不要拽我尾巴……”小狐狸恼怒又委屈地说，咬着嘴唇好像马上就要哭出来了。

“那你放松一点。”他判断不出自己这句话更多是命令还是劝慰，但反正小狐狸点了点头，翘着屁股却伏低了身体，把脸埋进了并在一起的手臂里。

好乖。Alpha小狼满意地放开了尾巴，双手卡住了对方的胯骨，但这次小心地避开了Jason被他打伤的地方，拇指稍微用力，把小狐狸的臀瓣向两边分开一些。小狐狸全身都因为臣服和不再抵抗而柔软下来，缓缓地吞进了对方全部的尺寸，在Damian也耐不住快感伏低身体在他颈后腺体附近喘息时，他只能抓紧了床单，蓝色的眼睛湿润而茫然地看着自己的手指，有一瞬间觉得一切都不现实。第一次被进入的感觉疼痛而充实，火热的粗大物体在身体里的存在感强烈得完全占据了他的思绪，而Damian哪怕稍微动一动都会传来陌生而异样的感觉，他不知道这样怪异的感觉是否就是快感，但是隐约觉得这会在今后都让他害怕又痴迷。

Damian圈住了他的腰，他颤栗起来，知道一切要真的开始了，忐忑不安地怀疑自己是否做好了准备。Alpha退出去一些，内壁虽然有足够的润滑但还是因为太紧而被牵扯，感觉同样怪异得让小狐狸发出了疑惑的泣音，接着Damian用力地撞了进去，让他一时无措地叫出了声。狼崽沉重地呼吸着，低沉咆哮的声音更加接近兽类，接着少年再也无法忍耐地快速撞击起来，碾过他的前列腺，让小狐狸喘不上气地跟着哀叫，胡乱地叫起了Damian的名字。

“太、太快了，Damian……Damian……”他听到Jason从未发出过的呜咽声，还有一不小心就被他逼出来的尖叫，每一声都让他更冲动和兴奋。那块腺体现在已经完全红肿而发光，散发出更加浓郁的催情气息萦绕在他的呼吸里，催促他对Omega的完全占有。原本趴得整齐乖巧的小狐狸被他顶得摇摇晃晃，姿势和喘息都乱七八糟，好一阵子除了仰起脸呻吟外什么也做不到。他的分身把小狐狸的内壁摩擦得就像柔软的黄油，高热却紧紧地包裹着他不断收缩，让他涌过了一波几乎要射出来的错觉，而在分身的头部擦过另一个凹凸不平的地方时Jason强烈地抽搐了一下，一只手撑着身体，一只手拼命地向后抓住了他的手腕像是要推开他，只可惜力量基本上可以忽略不计。

“不行，不要那里！”小狐狸被快感侵蚀的脸上还是露出了害怕的神情，让年轻的Alpha一下明白了怎么回事。他干脆抓住了Jason的手腕，拽起了Omega的身体让Jason更加没有了躲避的余地，变本加厉地向那个位置侵入。Jason难过地摇着头，使不上劲的手可怜地张开手指又合上，终于哭泣地哀求起来。

“不行，会、会有……”他的小狐狸在呻吟中竭力地哭喊，“我不想、不想要！”

为什么？年轻的狼崽觉得这是个完全无法理解的问题，他是狼，又是Damian Wayne，Jason小狐狸怎么可能不想要他，不想要他的孩子？他不知道这是不是荷尔蒙在说话，但现在他就是无法接受。他更加凶狠地动作起来，让小狐狸就算被他拽着也支撑不住地伏了下去，脸颊在床单上随着他的节奏摩擦，哑哑地叫唤。

“你是我的！”他也赌气般地喊道，狼吼加上Alpha的威压让Jason连声音也发不出来，好一阵子他才听到窒息般的哭声。这时他的分身头部终于冲破了那个内里的入口，进入了那个他可以让小狐狸给他怀上孩子的地方。冠状沟被紧紧卡住的感觉让Damian绷紧了身体，连囊袋也缩紧了，从未有过的强烈快感顿时席卷了他的少年身体，这时的抽插能感受到Omega美好身体带来的两处挤压和按摩，一个在头部一个在根部，Jason无法控制的紧缩也让摩擦感更加强烈，但凌驾于这一切之上的是他对小狐狸完全占有后的充实。他的左手把Jason的上半身捞起来，背贴在自己胸口上，右手手指插进Jason的右手指缝里，强硬地带着那无力的手来到Omega自己的小腹上。

“感觉到了吗？”他在完全把自己钉进去时按压着Jason的手背，Jason终于明白了他的用意，在手心隔着薄薄的腹肌感到每一次的顶弄时崩溃地抽泣着，却将头颅无助地靠在他的肩上。从小在街头长大从未服输过的Omega小狐狸在对方单纯而坚定的占有欲中害怕而期待地颤抖，Alpha的气息和他的完全交织，像是两条从头纠缠到尾尖的蛇，盘绕而旋转，让他每次呼吸都觉得自己仿佛在云端沉浮。他已经射了好几次，虽然完全碰都没碰一下，大腿前后全都是自己情热的透明液体，可半翘起的分身还在无奈地吐着前列腺液，下腹也尽职地随着Damian的动作一缩一缩，全然地服务着Alpha的性器，好让对方在自己的生殖腔里留下种子，并且成结。在这样强烈的快感中他真的觉得自己要死了，之前他的意识就断裂了一次，却很快又被拽了回来，Omega的天性不容许他在这种时候昏迷过去。

“我的。”Damian在他耳边说道，声音低沉得难以置信，一口咬住了他的腺体。Omega嘶哑地尖叫，感到背后Alpha的身体一瞬间僵硬得就像岩石，胯部却还挺动着好顶到最深处，抽动着射出了大量的精液。差不多是在同一时刻，Alpha的根部鼓胀起来，渐渐成结。

Damian粗重地喘息，刚刚的感觉嗨到他无法形容，他都不知道自己什么时候闭上了眼睛，什么时候又咬了Jason。Omega的身体绵软地贴着他，本来瘦得摸起来到处都是骨头的Jason这时柔顺得不可思议，汗湿的背好像和他的胸口要融合在一起了。

毕竟，是他的小狐狸了。

Damian露出了狼一般的笑容，舔了舔被他咬出牙印的腺体，满足地听着Jason细细的呻吟，慢慢地把Omega的身体放回床上，自己也小心地跟着一起侧躺下来。过程里他的结难免扯动了Jason的内壁，让Omega抽泣着用手掌抵在他的胯骨上，委屈地抗议。

“好啦，”少年在神智逐渐清醒时不怎么适应地安抚道，抚摸着Jason的手臂，让Omega的头枕着他的胳膊，然后搂紧了Omega的身体。

“你不要乱动，”Jason带着哭腔的声音好听得他觉得又要硬了，“结好难受。”

有那么一瞬间他还真想挺腰乱动一气让Jason哭到化掉为止。可狼崽子拿出了Alpha的劲头，释放出了安抚的信息素，让Omega的哭声变成了轻声的哼唧，渐渐地放松下来开始休息。毕竟已经是他的小狐狸了，Damian看着腺体上的牙印想，第一次温柔点就温柔点吧，下次得等到小狐狸有他的孩子之后了。


End file.
